The present invention pertains to vehicle visors and particularly a vehicle visor which employs an over-center bias mechanism for holding the visor in stored and use positions respectively.
In modern vehicles where the interior space is somewhat smaller than in earlier vehicles and more streamlined in configuration, storage of visors and particularly visors, for use with side windows is becoming an increasingly difficult design problem to conquer. Side window visor systems have been designed to provide slide-out storage of visors particularly ones which are incorporated into the headliner of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,824,160 and 4,468,062 provide side window visors which provide integral storage within the vehicle headliner. Although such visors provide a compact neat appearing system, they require a mechanism for very smooth operation either manually or automatically, the construction of which increases the cost of manufacturing. Also, such visors preferrably must be in a stored position to allow free access through the vehicle doorway.